Cause I Love You (Sequel Sexy Fortune)
by Dyorit
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir panjang tentang hidupnya. Asalkan ibunya sehat dan dapat hidup, asalkan ia masih bisa makan dan hidup hingga esok hari meskipun dengan uang kotor. Kenyataan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Tetapi. semuanya berubah begitu saja saat ia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. KaiSoo/ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Cause I Love You (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 1)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: akan keluar nanti

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI. KARENA FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY

Author's Note: tolong perhatikan warning di atas ^

~…~

BRAKK

"Hei! Berhtai-hatilah, aku baru mengganti engsel pintunya minggu lalu" omel Jongin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah sembari memeluk kotak kayu besar yang ia temukan di depan pintu apartemen tempat keduanya tinggal

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa masuk kotak sialan ini? Ibumu pasti baru saja berkunjung" Kyungsoo mengumpat karena kesal, yang benar saja. Sejak pagi Jongin berada di rumah karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengambil paketnya sendiri

"Karena kau pasti akan membawa masuk kotak itu, jadi aku tidak mengambilnya. Terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari sofa" jawabnya enteng. Kyungsoo hampir saja membanting kotak kayu dalam pelukannya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kotak itu berisi beberapa jenis _wine _mahal kiriman ibu Jongin

"Sekarang pindahkan bokong malasmu itu kesini sebelum kuhancurkan _mini bar_mu saat ini juga" ancam Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mencari alat untuk membuka kotak kayu itu. Jongin berdecak malas. Ia menerima sebuah linggis untuk membuka paku-paku yang tertancap kuat pada tepian kotak kayu itu

"Wow, aku dapat _pinot noir _dan_ semilion_" pekik Jongin bahagia sembari menarik keluar botol-botol besar yang tertata rapi dalam kotak kayu tersebut

"Kau mau dengar _note_ dari ibumu?"

"Oh.. tidak… tidak… jangan baca…" Kyungsoo terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih membaca _note _kecil yang berada di atas tutup kotak kayu tadi

"Untuk anakku tersayang, Jongin. Ibu membelikanmu _wine _seperti bisanya. Ibu juga membelikan beberapa _wine _yang belum pernah kau coba. Tertanda, ibu dan ayah yang menyanyangimu"

"Ewh…" keluh Jongin saat mendengar apa isi note. Sementara Jongin mengeluh dan jijik terhadap isi _note _tadi, Kyungsoo terbahak hingga keluar air mata

"Menggelikan sekali, lihat. Bagaimana ibumu menulis semua kata-kata menjijikkan ini dengan tulisan latin yang indah. Hahaha, oh tidak perutku. Hahaha" ejeknya, Jongin merengut kesal, masih dengan tangan yang terus mengeluarka _wine-wine _itu dari wadahnya. "Umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Kau menonton film porno lebih banyak daripada paman-paman dengan penisnya yang sudah berkarat dan masih butuh belaian. Dan sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan adalah ibumu yang masih terus memanggilmu seperti kau bocah berumur delapan tahun yang baru kemarin merayakan ulang tahun"

"Berhenti tertawa, bajingan" Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menghentikan tawanya. Ia lebih memilih mencari pembuka tutup botol dan mengambil dua gelas berkaki tinggi

"Aku ingin_ sauvignon blanc _untuk malam ini" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil sebuah botol dengan label berwarna putih gading

"Ayo kita mabuk, dan lakukan seks hingga kau tidak bisa membuka mata"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Jongin semakin mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo telah menjadi sayu sejak ronde-ronde awal, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat terlalu merah saat Jongin mencoba meminumkan paksa _sauvignon blanc _padanya. Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat menekan prostat Kyungsoo. Saat pemuda itu mulai tertawa di bawah pengaruh _sauvignon blanc _yang memabukan

"Apa yang kau rasakan, _bitch_?" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa saat merasakan tempo tusukan Jongin yang semakin menggila. Ia meraih penisnya sendiri sebelum menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak

"Aku merasakan surga"

Jongin menyeringai, mendengar jawaban pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. Ia memasukan serta leher botol tempat tadinya _sauvignon blanc _berada, Kyungsoo memekik kencang saat lubangnya terasa panas. Tetapi, kemudian kembali melenguh dan mendesah keras saat merasakan sisa cairan dari _sauvignon blanc _memenuhi lubangnya

Sementara Kyungsoo mendesah gila, Jongin mulai menarik-ulur botol tersebut berlawanan dengan tempo tusukannya. Suaranya terdengar basah, dan Jongin menyukainya. Penisnya merasakan dua sensasi sekaligus. Licin karena _sauvignon blanc _yang tumpah di dalam lubang senggama Kyungsoo dan rasa puas karena lubang Kyungsoo berkontraksi dan meremukan kenjantannnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang lembut dan memabukan

"Lihatlah, kau benar-benar seperti pelacur jika seperti ini" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Jongin

"Memangnya kau kira siapa yang mem—akh—membuatku menjadi pelacur hah?" balasnya di antara desahannya yang semakin mengucur deras bagai air hujan di pertengahan musim gugur

"Aku. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu" jawab Jongin penuh percaya diri, tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang kian merapat, "Aku mencintaimu" tambahnya dengan nada yang lirih dan tulus. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin

"Kau me—ahh—mang bajingan, kau masih bisa mengucapkan kata cin—ah—ta setelah kau mengub—ohh ahh—ahku menjadi pelacur?" umpat Kyungsoo tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa

Gerakan pinggul Jongin sontak terhenti. Kyungsoo masih tertawa dengan nafas terengah. Jongin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban pemuda di bawah kungkungannya saat ini

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lakukan lagi" rajuk Kyungsoo sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar penis Jongin kembali menusuknya

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya, lantas kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Kali ini lebih kasar dan cepat. Terkesan putus asa dan bersalah

"HOEK"

Jongin segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tengah muntah dari dalam kamar. Saat ia memasuki kamar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang muntah di atas lantai sembari mencoba mengeluarkan botol yang masih menancap di lubangnya sejak semalam. Dengan gesit, ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan botol tersebut dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi untuk kembali muntah

"HOEK… HOEK… HOEK…" Jongin terus memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin, ia kelewatan saat memaksa Kyungsoo menghabiskan sebotol _sauvignon blanc_ sendirian tadi malam

"Ada kuis pagi ini" gumam Kyungsoo sesaat setelah menyelesaikan muntahnya. Jongin masih diam, ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki _bath tub_ dan memandikan pemuda itu. Menggosok punggung dan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan _spons _mandi dengan gerakan lembut

Inilah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Jika salah satu dari mereka mabuk dan mengalami _hangover_, pihak yang tidak mabuk akan mengurusi pihak yang mabuk. Dari memasakan makanan, memandikan, hingga mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Itu adalah peraturan yang sudah di setujui keduanya dalam keadaan sesadar-sadarnya

"Tidak usah berangkat kuliah pagi ini" ujar Jongin ketika memakaikan Kyungsoo celana longgar dan kaos yang sama longgarnya dengan celana

"Hmm…" gumaman Kyungsoo menjadi jawaban. Jongin lantas keluar kamar sembari membawa seprei untuk di cuci. Jongin kembali lagi ke kamar dengan membawa tongkat pel, mencoba membersihkan muntahan Kyungsoo di lantai

"YAH! Mana boleh kudanya berjalan seperti itu!" Jongin membentak dengan kesal ketika Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya sendiri menjalankan kuda yang sebenarnya jalannya salah. Bermain catur harusnya tenggelam dalam keadaan tenang agar dapat berfikir bagaimana langkah selanjutnya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berkalu jika yang memainkan permainan tersebut adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Terserah aku, kan aku yang bermain" jawabnya acuh. Jongin semakin bersungut-sungut saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo

"Kau memang bajingan" umpatnya. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli

"Kalau begitu, hai bajingan lainnya" sapanya dengan suara yang manis—dibuat buat—

"Kenapa setiap permainan yang kita lakukan selalu berahir dengan umpatan?"

"Kau selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengumpatku"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak melanggar peraturan yang ada"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi perduli peraturan. Apa kepalamu tadi baru saja menggelinding dan tertukar dengan kepala orang lain"

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran denganku!"

"Aku tidak memulainya. Kau yang memulainya!"

"Oh! Diamlah cerewet"

"Kalau begitu tutup juga mulut besarmu itu"

"YA! Aku majikanmu"

"Kau bukan majikanku. Aku bukan babi potong sampai harus memiliki majikan. Kau hanya orang yang membayarku"

"YA! Dasar—"

DING… DONG…

Keduanya terhenti saat akan kembali mengumpat. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia membuka pintu tanpa mengintip _intercom_. Tetapi setelah itu ia terkaget-kaget saat mendapati sosok paruh baya yang amat di kenalnya berdiri di depan pintu

"Tuan besar?" tanyanya kikuk. Laki-laki paruh baya di depannya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban, "Oh. Ya Tuhan, maafkan ketidak sopanan saya. Silahkan masuk. Jongin ada di dalam"

Setelah ayah dari Kim Jongin duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamu apartemen, ia segera melesat menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya mendorong kepala Jongin yang masih terus bersungut-sungut di ruang tengah

"Pindahkan bokong malasmu. Ada ayahmu berkunjung. Dia menunggumu di depan" Jongin tak bergeming. Masih di tempatnya dengan wajah kesal, "Berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan cepat temui ayahmu" desisnya kejam

Jongin ahirnya menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah menghentak seperti seorang bocah yang merajuk, ia mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di hadapan sosok berwibawa itu

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengurusmu dengan baik"

Jongin mendengus, "Tentu saja. Dia kan di bayar memang untuk mengurusku"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yang terkesan tidak sopan dari putra tunggalnya. Laki-laki itu tahu, Jongin bersikap seperti itu juga karena kesalahannya yang kurang memberi putra satu-satunya kasih saying. Kyungsoo datang beberapa detik kemudian dengan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap dan beberapa toples makanan ringan

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya tuan Kim setelah menyesap kopi buatan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang di tanya tersenyum kecil

"Sudah lebih baik. Beliau sudah melakukan operasinya yang terahir. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda selama ini" jawab Kyungsoo penuh sopan santun. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia dan Jongin bertengkar dan saling mengumpat

Tuan Kim mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya. Lantas membukanya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"Nilaimu sungguh mengecewakan" ujar tuan Kim. Suaranya kini terdengar lebih tegas dan mengintimidasi. Jongin melongokan kepalanya menatap kertas yang baru saja di buka oleh sang ayah

"Maaf"

"Perbaiki nilaimu atau kupindah kau ke Inggris dan dalam pengawasan penuh dariku" ancam sang ayah. Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk di tempatnya

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu"

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Sementara Kyungsoo terbahak keras saat tuan Kim keluar dari apartemen keduanya

"Kau memang sialan. Pasti kau yang mengirim nilaiku ke tua bagka itu"

"Jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Walaupun aku meninginkannya, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa"

TBC

Okeh, ini adalah sekuel dair ff rate M yang judulnya Sexy Fortune. Gue tau kalian pada kemungkinan besar kaga inget ama ff ini. Tapi, karena dorongan beberapa orang ahirnya gue memutuskan buat bikin sekuel. Selain karena dorongan seseorang, banyak juga orang yang tanya apa hubungannya Jongin sama Kyungsoo sebenernya

Mungkin ff ini bakal jadi complicated (kalo gue lagi pengen) di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tapi itu juga kalo mood gue jalan. Kalo kaga jalan ya berarti siap-siap aja ini ff end awal. Ini ff rated M yang bercahpter pertama gue. Biasanya gue Cuma bikin rate M dalam bentuk oneshoot. Tapi berhubung gue agak susah kalo buat sequel dalam oneshoot jadi gue panjangin aja sekalian jadi chaptered

Ff ini buat kedepannya bakal kasar. Gue gimane ye ngejelasinnya. Gue coba buat keadaan dimana dua-duanya sama-sama kurang perhatian. Dan selama ini yang gue liat orang-orang yang kurang perhatian selain kelakuannya nganu, kalo ngomong juga seenak jidat sendiri jadi kesannya kasar (gue survey sendiri tentang yang beginian ngomong-ngomong). SEKALI LAGI GUE BILANG. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Cause I Love You (Sequel Sexy Fortune)

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family

Rating: M (for sexual scene and heavy language)

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 2)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Kim Minseok,

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut. BUAT YANG CIMIT-CIMIT. IMUT, POLOS DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KATA-KATA YANG MENJURUS KAGA TAHAN SAMA SESUATU YANG KEK FF INI MENDING JAN BACA. FF INI. KARENA FF INI MENGANDUNG—BANYAK—BAHASA KASAR SAMA BEBERAPA KONTEN DEWASA (TERMASUK PENGGAMBARAN SEX). FF INI MENGANDUNG BEGITUAN JUGA KARENA DARI AWALNYA (FF ONE SHOOTNYA) EMANG KASAR. JADI KALO GUE BIKIN JADI IMUT-IMUT MALAH JADI ANEH. SO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU COULDN'T READ THIS FICT, PLEASE GO AWAY

Author's Note: tolong perhatikan warning di atas ^

~…~

"Sialannnnnnn aku terlambat!" Jongin bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Menendang selimut dan melempar guling yang ia rasa sangat menganggu pagi ini. Tak lama dari teriakan Jongin yang menggelegar di pagi hari, terdengar suara bantingan pinu dari kamar sebelah

"Sialan aku juga terlambat!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar keduanya (karna kamar mandi dalam kamar keduanya sedang dalam perbaikan)

"Hei! Minggir aku duluan!" Jongin membentak dengan kasar

"Jam kuliahku lima belas menit lagi"

"Punyaku tinggal 10 menit lagi, bodoh!"

"Ya sudah mandi bersama saja" Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin ke dalam kamar mandi. Lantas mandi bersama sama untuk menghemat waktu

"Aku mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja" pekik Jongin setelah keduanya berada di dalam kamar mandi

"Tidak bisa. Sekarang musim panas, kau akan sangat bau jika tidak mandi!" Kyungsoo balas memekik. Jongin sudah akan menolak, teapi. Dengan gesit Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dan menyalakan shower

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi super cepat. Keduanya langsung menyambar tas yang telah di siapkan Kyungsoo sejak tadi malam, sementara Jongin memakai sepatu Kyungsoo menyambar dua buah roti isi dari lemari pendingin. Dan menjejalkannya pada Jongin yang mulai berlari sepanjang koridor apartemen menuju lift

Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang dengan rambut yang belum di sisir dan keringat di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Chanyeol, yang baru saja datang langsung tertawa saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo

"Apa baru saja ada badai besar di luar?" tanya Kris bodoh. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia melepas sepatu bututnya lantas menendangnya hingga belakang kelas, lebih memilih berjalan bertelanjang kaki menuju mejanya. Sekilas Chanyeol memperhatikan sepatu Kyungsoo yang solnya seakan-akan mau lepas

"Ini semua berkat Kim—_fucking_—Jongin" gerutunya. Kris tertawa amat keras hingga Jongdae yang tengah tidur terbangun dengan wajah kaget seperti habis melihat hantu tanpa wajah

"Dia mengajak mu bermain _game _lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sebelahnya dan berusaha memperbaiki tatanan rambut Kyungsoo yang masih seperti habis bangun tidur

"Minumlah" Kris memyodorkan sebotol air mineral di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang d beri minum, memandang Kris dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum merima dengan ragu minuman dari laki-laki di depannya, "Tenang saja tidak ada obat perangsangnya"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol air mineral tersebut dan meminum isinya dengan beringas. Sepuluh menit menuju kelas di mulai, dan sudah ada berkali-kali kejadian ia hampir mati tertabrak (terima kasih kepada Jongin yang mengendarai mobilnya seakan-akan mereka memiliki seribu nyawa)

"Bajiingan itu benar-benar—" geram Kyungsoo dengan wajah lelah, kerena telah berlari dari parkiran hingga kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga gedung universitas

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengumpat terlalu kasar seperti itu?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak menyedarinya. Mulutku yang tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu" elak Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol telah melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya

"Dasar _love bird_. Pergilah cari gudang terdekat dan lakukan percintaan kalian hingga bumi kiamat" ejek Kris dari bangku depan. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Kris

"_Dude…_"

"_Okay.. okay… whatever_" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat saudara beda ayahnya mulai menurut

"Kalian benar-benar berbeda untuk ukuran saudara kandung" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak terlau perduli, toh walaupun keduanya saudara kandung mereka berbeda ayah

"Kris, pergilah kembali ke kelasmu. Dua menit lagi masuk" Kris bangkit lantas berjalan meninggalakan adiknya dan Kyungsoo bersama beberapa orang yang mulai memadati kelas, "Pulang nanti, kita ke _mall _ya?"

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin beli apa lagi?"

"Sepatu"

"Kau kan baru beli sepatu minggu lalu. Jangan menghamburkan uang untuk benda yang hanya akan kau injak-injak seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" pada ahirnya Kyungsoo juga akan mengangguk jika yang mengajaknya adalah Chanyeol. Karna Chanyeol adalah orang yang

…. istimewa.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ponsel dalam genggamannya meraung-raung bak burung hantu terjepit. Chanyeol, berada di sebelahnya. Memakan kentang goreng yang mereka beli sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil

"Hallo" sapanya malas saat melihat nama Jongin yang bertengger di line telfon

"_Ya! Kemana saja kau? Aku lapar, aku butuh makan. Cepat pulang!_"

"Berhenti berteriak kau membuang telingaku tuli seketika!" Kyungsoo balik berteriak, "Pesan saja makanan. Apa sulitnya, lagipula uang bulananmu baru saja datang tadi"

"_Kau menyuruhku makan makanan tidak sehat? Apa gunannya ayah dan ibuku menyewamu sebagai pembantu untukku jika kau tidak menuruti majikannya?!_"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku bukan babi potong sampai harus memiliki majikan. Makanlah apa yang kau mau, pesanlah makanan hingga perutmu meletus dan jangan telfon aku lagi hanya untuk membahas masalah majikan dan pembantu. Dasar manja!"

"_Ya! Bajingan ini—_"

"Selamat makan!" teriak Kyungsoo keras keras, membuat perhatian beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya teralihkan untuk beberapa detik

"Siapa?"

"Kim—_fuck—_" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata memincing tajam, "Jongin, maksudku" jawabnya ahirnya

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata memandangi beberapa toko sepatu yang berada di dalam _mall_. Pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menyedot _cola_nya

"Kau suka sepatu seperti apa? _Sneakers_? _Boot_?"

"Hmm?" lelaki yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, " Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukan aku yang mau membeli sepatu"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin membelinya juga untuk mu?"

"Hah?"

"Sepatumu jelek sekali, solnya seakan-akan mau lepas saat kau memakainya. Mengerikan bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada monser terjelek di dunia" ujar Chanyeol memberi alasan. Kyungsoo menunduk memandang sepatunya yang memang terlihat semengerikan apa yang Chanyeol katakan

"Tapi setidaknya ini masih bisa di pakai. Jika kita kesini hanya untuk membeli sepatu untukku sebaiknya kita pul—"

"Aku tidak suka di tolak ngomong-ngomong" Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang berkilat tajam, aura dominasinya kuat sekali

"Baiklah"

"Do—_fucking_—Kyungsoo" Jongin mulai mengumpat kesal. Ia mulai merapatkan jaketnya saat kedai _tteobokki _berada di depan matanya, walaupun sekarang memasuki musim panas. Udara malam tetaplah terasa dingin. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak bersahabat, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya kini

Brukk….

Dengan kesal ia menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan kasar pada salah satu kursi plastik, lantas memanggil bibi penjual untuk membawakannya beberapa botol _soju_ dan dua porsi _teobbokki_ (yang tentu saja akan ia makan sendiri)

Jongin mulai memakan _teobbokki_nya dengan hikmat saat pesanannya datang, baru saja ia hendak memakan seporsi lain _teobbokki_nya. Terdengar suara seseorang yang memnaggilnya, dengan penasaran ia mencari dimana asal suara itu

"Kau Jongin kan?" seperti orang bodoh Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, ia mulai mengingat-ingat siapakan sosok di hadapannya ini, "Aku Minseok, kau ingat? Senior sekaligus tutor bahasa cinamu saat SMA"

"Oh! Iya, Minseok _hyung_ yang ini. Aku baru ingat" Jongin memekik dengan bahagia, seakan mendapat lotre jutaan dollar, "Duduklah _hyung_. Pesanlah sporsi atau beberapa porsi sebagai hadiah pertemuan dariku"

"Terima kasih, mungkin hanya satu porsi. Aku baru saja makan sebelum keluar tadi" Jongin mengangguk, ia kembali memanggil bibi penjual untuk memasan seporsi teobbokki

"Jadi bagaimana kabar _hyung_ sekarang? Sejak kelulusan _hyung _tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi" Jongin mencoba membangun pembicaraan, walupun hanya sebuah basa-basi semata

"Baik, aku mendapat beasiswa ke China setelah aku lulus. Maaf aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

"Tidak apa, yang penting _hyung _sudah kembali" Minseok adalah cinta pertama Jongin saat SMA. Laki-laki berpipi berisi (hampir sama berisinya dengan Kyungsoo) yang berhasil menaklukan si nakal Jongin hanya dengan kata-kata lembut dan _skinship _kecil yang menggetarkan hati

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau di terima di Inha. Itu universitas yang sangat bagus" Jongin terkekeh kecil setelah menegak _soju_

"Ya begitulah. Aku tidak mengira akan di terima di sana, padahal kau tau aku memenuhi kriteria untuk di sebut bodoh"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Pada ahirnya kau juga berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik sekarang. Aigoo, tak aku sangka muridku yang nakal saat SMA sekarang menjadi mahasiswa universitas bergengsi" Jongin kembali terkekeh, senang sekali rasanya bisa mengobrol seakarab ini dengan pujaan hatinya di masa lalu

KRINGGGGGG

Suara ponsel Jongin mulai meraung-raung minta di angkat. Dengan malas ia meraih benda tersebut, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon ia langsung saja mengangkatnya

"_BAJINGAN! CEPAT PULANG KAU MENGGANTI PASSWORD APARTEMENT LAGI KAN?_" Jongin terbahak dengan sendirinya saat mendengar Kyungsoo meraung marah dari line telfon

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jongin terbahak dengan wajah teramat bahagia. Tapi tak berapa lama ahirnya ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari tawa Jongin tidak berubah sejak dahulu

"Sebentar lagi. Nikmati saja dahulu udara luar apartemen" jawabnya enteng dan mematikan sambungan telfon tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo

"Dari siapa?"

"Induk singa" jawabnya acuh, lantas keduanya tertawa geli, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, tidak apa-apa kan Minseok _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Minseok lembut

"Oh iya. Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponsel _hyung_? Aku ingin mengajak _hyung_ ke suatu tempat jika kita sama-sama mendapat waktu luang"

"Tentu saja boleh"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat dan mencekik di kerongkongannya. Punggungnya telah bersandar dengan erat pada tembok sebelah pintu apartemen. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sepasang sepatu baru pemberian Chanyeol tadi, dengan pelan ia menggerakan kakinya sembari terus menatap lekat sepasang sepatu barunya

Mereka pada ahirnya membeli dua pasang sepatu yang memiliki model sama dan hanya berbeda pada ukurannya saja. Tadinya Kyungsoo menolak semua itu, tetapi. Kemudian Chanyeol menjadi manusia yang benar-benar pemaksa dan kekanankan dengan segala ancaman bak seorang bocah. Sepatu yang di gunakan Kyungsoo terlalu berkelas dan mahal, berbeda dengan gaya keseharian Kyungsoo yang sederhana, monoton dan apa adanya. Besok, sepatu tersebut pasti akan jadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang yang menganggapnya benar-benar melacur untuk mendapatkan barang-barang mahal.

Kembali Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit apartemen yang di sinari sinar lampu yang terlalu terang dan membuat matanya pedih saat memandangnya. Helaan nafas lelah kembali berhembus dari mulutnya, tangannya dengan perlahan merayap ke dada sebelah kirinya. Menepuk tempat tersebut beberapa kali lantas kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat saat melihat jam tangan bermerek pemberian Jongin yang berada di tangan kirinya

"Kenapa rasanya seperti ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, "Rasanya aneh. Semuanya terasa mengganjal di hati"

"Apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi seperti yang orang-orang katakan?" desisnya di antara kebimbangan yang melandanya

TBC

Gue tau ini pendek, gue sadar kok. Tenang aja pas ngetik gue melek. Gue mau banyakin balesan review aje/? Mumpung gue lagi baek hati (emot kecup sambil nyipok). Dan mumpung yg review dikit :v

_t.a_: kalo ama gue update chapter kaga bisa asap chyiin, gue orangnya malesan soalnya. Maap ye maap, gue menghancurkan impian lu (/.\)

_1414_: tenang aje chyiin, kaga bakal ada yang mati di ff yang ini. Bagian mati-matinya di ff yang laen aje :v

_Kim Leera_: gimane ye chyiin, kaga ada yang minta sekuel sih jadi kaga gue bikin sekuelnya (aslinya mah kalo ada juga entah gue mau bikini ape kaga. Gue tipe orang yang sifat malesnya udah menahun :v). padahal di file aslinya mah udah gue kasih bates. Entah kenape pas gue share di ffn pada lari semua tanda-tandanya. Gue juga kaga tau dosa gue dimana. Di ff gue yg laen juga gitu. Udah gue kasih tanda eh pas gue share pada lari tandanya .-.

_Arifhagiris_: iye mungkin sih bakal komplikatet/? Kalo gue lagi semangat mikirnya, entahlah kalo sifat males gue udh ngecengin lagi. Mungkin, ini ff bakal jadi ff yang ndlujur/? Alias tiba-tiba ending :v

_Kaihunhan_: *highfive-in elu heboh banget*. Jujur ye chyiin gue kaga bisa bikin sekuel itu jadi oneshoot asli. Gue kaga bisa beneran :v. gue sebenernya gimane ye ame umpatan begitu2 abisnya gue survey emang pada ngomongnya pada kek gitu, gue Cuma coba menyesuaikan aje ame ape yang sebenernya. Tapi asli, ini ff malah jatohnya kek sinetron dewasa :v

: hubungannya nganu dan nganu/?. Pokoknya gitu dah, baca dulu coba. Bahasa gue diksinya cetek/? Kok pasti mudah di mengerti (sok amat guenya :v)

_Jung eunhae_: kaisoo dari dulu udah unik. Seunik udang di balik batu, batu kali, jerawat batu, batu akik dan batu-batu laennya (gue nyari emot metal kaga nemu jadi pake tulisan aje :v)

_Re-panda68_: tenang gue bukan spesialis ff panjang-panjang. Sepanjang-panjang ff chaptered gue pasti kaga bakal nyampe 4k wordnya yakin dah syuerrr ._.v

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca ini ff, yang ngefollow yang ngefavorite yang ngereview yang Cuma baca kaga ninggalin jejak, yang Cuma ngelirik, yang Cuma liat judul, yang Cuma baca satu paragraf, yang siders setia/?. Gue makasih buat semuanya. Buat siders gue kaga bakal maksa review tenang aje, gue juga kaga suka ama samting yang berhubungan ama paksa-paksaan model siti nurbaya di suruh nikah ama datuk maringgih :v

Gue tau author note ama ffnya panjangan author notenya. Tapi buat yang mau ngobrol ato Tanya-tanya tentang ff gue ini yg kaga jelas. Bisa hubungin lewat pm. Tenang aje walopun gue keliatannya kek orang penyinyingan aslinya gue kek putri keraton sifatnya (jan percaya jan percaya) gue kaga bakal gigit yang pada Tanya ama gue :v

See ya…!


End file.
